The present invention relates to antiulcer agents and, in particular, to a series of novel 8-(2-pyrimidylsulfinyl)quinolines which are inhibitors of the H.sup.+ /K.sup.+ ATPase enzyme. The present invention also includes a method for treating peptic ulcers in mammals, including man, a composition containing the therapeutic agents of this invention and intermediates leading to the final products.
Chronic gastric and duodenal ulcers, together known as peptic ulcers, are a common ailment for which a variety of treatments, including dietary measures, drug therapy and surgery, may be employed, depending on the severity of the condition. Particularly valuable therapeutic agents useful for the treatment of gastric hyperacidity and peptic ulcers are the histamine-H.sub.2 receptor antagonists, which act to block the action of the physiologically active compound histamine at the H.sub.2 -receptor sites in the animal body and to thereby inhibit the secretion of gastric acid.
More recently, omeprazole, a 2-(pyridylmethylsulfinyl)benzimidazole and related compounds (Drugs, 32, 15 (1986) have been shown to be antiulcer agents, acting by a mechanism involving inhibition of the H.sup.+ /K.sup.+ ATPase enzyme system.
8-Benzimidazole-thioalkyl-dihydro quinoline derivatives are reported in EPO application No. 239,129A to be antiulcer agents with acid suppressing and cytoprotection properties.